Sparkling's and Oreos
by PrancingTiger86
Summary: After a bad day at work all Prowl wants to do is cuddle up with his mate and offspring but Bluestreak simply has other ideas.


**Title: **Sparklings and Oreos

**Rating**: None that I can think of

**Universe**: G1

**Pairings**: Jazz x Prowl

**Characters**: Prowl, Jazz and sparkling Bluestreak. Mentions of other characters.

**Summary**: After a bad day at work all Prowl wants to do is cuddle up with his mate and offspring but Bluestreak simply has other ideas.

**Disclaimer**: Transformers belongs to its associated appropriates and not me.

My first fiction so I hope it goes down okay. This was a response to a challenge issued in the ProwlxJazz community on live journal.

* * * * * * * * * *

It had been one of those days where Prowl wished he had not bothered rolling off the berth that morning as no sooner had he stepped out of his shared quarters did he receive a communiqué from Ratchet informing him that Ironhide was escorting a pair of rambunctious Lamborghini's to his office. It turned out that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had somehow acquired the codes to several of their fellow Autobots quarters and graffiti them in a different array of sayings from lewd comments to someone's chassis being owned by someone else and for it to be returned to said someone. Then to add insult to injury they had siphoned the water out of the piping to the wash racks and filled it instead with bright pink paint. He had sentenced the pair of them to clean up duty much to Sunstreaker's protests that he 'would get his lovely pristine paint job dirty' before telling them to march themselves to the brig for another punishment detail after they were finished. The gold Lamborghini had immediately levelled his brother with a dark glare which was met with a disapproving frown from Prowl whilst Sideswipe had made to open his mouth plates in an attempt to plead for his sanity for the next three days, but thought better of it since it seemed that the tactician was in one of those moods where he refused to listen to excuses.

Then just as he had settled down to start working upon the reports awaiting his attention on his desk, that Red Alert informed him that they were to go through the Ark. That meant they would have to transverse through every level, every corridor, every nook and cranny of the crashed space ship whilst listening to the chief of security's never ending rants of paranoia over the urgency of yet another security upgrade to the base. Prowl had attempted to tell Red Alert that none of the security had been breached after the twin's morning escapade, but the Lamborghini insisted that a security check be done regardless.

He had only just made it back to his office when some bot with suicidal tendencies planted several paint bombs inside the Dinobots lair, it had gone off spectacularly leaving the occupants several shades of bright pastel colours with baby pink being the most prominent. They had managed to stop Wheeljack's rampaging creations but Grimlock was still livid about the prank that had been pulled despite Prowl and Optimus Prime trying to reassure him that the instigators would be found and punished accordingly.

The tactician trudged wearily back to his quarters hoping for a quiet evening with Jazz and their sparkling Bluestreak who was certainly proving to be a challenge to the black and white's now that he had discovered the motion of crawling. As soon as that had happened everything breakable or dangerous to the infant had been moved out of reach, they had also installed several safety gates in order to keep the sparkling out of places that could be dangerous to his young frame especially the wash rack in particular. Unfortunately the disadvantage of said safety gates was that Prowl tended to walk into them more often than not when he was pulled out of recharge during the middle of the night to attend to a crying Bluestreak. He sighed with relief when the doors to his quarters finally came into view and quickened his pace, he wanted to be in his room before anything else happened like the troublemakers from the Aerial bots gestalt team decided to go several rounds with a couple of their favourite victims from the Protectobots gestalt team. He punched in the code and the doors whooshed open to the sounds of a happily clicking, squealing and cooing sparkling pounding the daylights out of an object.

The white and black Datsun frowned as he rounded the couch wandering why Jazz had yet to put their sparkling down for recharge for the night only to discover said infant sat upon the floor outside of his playpen with a few of his toys surrounding him which had been discarded for another object in particular. However what had his attention was the brown and white mess that not only covered the floor around the little grey infant, but had also been smeared upon several areas of Bluestreak's normally pristine plating. Prowl managed to identify the cupboard box that the sparkling was pounding mercilessly into the floor had originally been a pack of Oreos that Carly had left behind in the base yesterday evening and rather than they fall into the hands of some miscreant, the tactician had placed them into sub-space only to remove them earlier that morning for whatever reason he couldn't fathom now. Now he was just beginning to regret taking them out of subspace and leaving them upon the side cabinet forgetting in a small instance that Bluestreak had cottoned on not long ago that he could place objects on top of one another to reach anything he wanted. Prowl glanced across to the cabinet where the box had been sat and saw several of the infant's building blocks stacked haphazardly next to it and he sighed before turning his attention back to Bluestreak.

The sparkling squealed loudly as he continued to reconfigure the box into a new shape entirely before he hugged it to his chest and blew a raspberry onto the once smooth outside surface of the box and began clicking happily to himself. Prowl crouched down beside his creation and smoothed a hand over the infant's helm gaining Bluestreak's attention from the action, the sparkling chirped when he saw his sire and dropped the box he had been hugging to his chest and thrust his arms up into the air demanding to be picked up. The Datsun reluctantly picked his offspring up from the floor since Bluestreak was coated in crushed biscuit and sticky cream which meant that the infant without a doubt was going to get his second bath of the evening. The grey sparkling happily cooed at Prowl as he settled quite happily in the crook of the tactician's left elbow, the white and black Datsun glanced down at the infant and shook his head in amusement at the somewhat cheeky smile that was adorning the sparkling's facial plates.

"Where's your spark carrier?" He inquired although he knew he wouldn't receive a proper verbal answer from his offspring. Prowl searched along the bond he shared with the special ops officer to discover that his mate was just coming out of their private wash rack, the tactician frowned slightly at that. Jazz was never one to see to his own needs before others unless, and he looked at Bluestreak when this thought crossed his CPU, their sparkling had decided to grace his other creator's armour with unprocessed energon which would explain why Bluestreak should have been in the play pen he had somehow escaped rather than in his recharge crib.

'_Looks like we're going to have to sparkling proof the playpen as well_.' Prowl thought to himself. Their sparkling had developed a knack from escaping from the confines of his crib and now it looked like the pen they placed him in when either of them were busy with another task.

It seemed his thoughts were heard over the bond he shared with Jazz as the saboteur sent an inquiry back to him :/_**Let me guess he escaped the play pen**_?\:

:/_**Yes he did**__._\: Prowl responded. The Datsun turned his attention to the doorway of the wash rack to hear the familiar light tread of his bond-mate approach whilst Bluestreak continued to click and coo at his sire only to start twittering angrily at Prowl when he realised he didn't have his attention. The tactician smiled down at the infant and stroked gentle soothing motions down the sparkling's back to start a soft purring noise instead.

"I'd ask but I'm not sure I'm gonna like the answer." Jazz inquired and Prowl glanced across to see his mate leant against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and a smile upon his lip components, the tactician knew at least one of the saboteur's optic ridges would be quirked up behind the trademark visor he wore as he took in the scene before him.

"I found him playing with the box of Oreos I intended to return to Carly the next time she came to base." Prowl responded as he readjusted his grip on Bluestreak although he knew by doing so that he was only transferring the cookie mess that was upon the infant's plating to his own.

Jazz pushed himself off the door frame and approached his mate and offspring "Well since ya were the one ta leave them lyin' around, ya can wash lil Blue and I'll clean this mess up."

Prowl sighed inwardly but said nothing as he passed the Porsche and headed into the wash rack, he made his way over to the tub they had and filled the bottom of it with a few inches of water before he dipped the fingers of his free hand into the water to test the temperature. He knew instantly it was at the right temperature the sparkling liked when he placed Bluestreak in it and the infant instantly began splashing around making loud clicking and cooing noises in the process. Prowl smiled and placed a hand around the small of the infant's back to make sure he kept upright during his flailing about before he reached for the cleaning supplies upon the side of the tub.

Still using one hand he flipped open the lid for the cleaning solution and poured a small amount on the cloth before closing it and setting it one side out of the sparkling's reach. He dipped the cloth into the water and gently began to clean every inch of Bluestreak's plating whilst the infant continued to splash about in the water making loud sparkling noises as he did so. Satisfied that his offspring's plating was clean enough, Prowl wrung the cloth out and set it on the end before picking Bluestreak up earning him a squeak of protest as he did so, but he simply ignored the sparkling as he wrapped him up in a towel and settled him against his side before removing the plug. The tactician stepped across to the doorway where he found Jazz leaning against it with a small smile once again gracing his lip components, Prowl handed his offspring over to his mate before turning full about and headed back into the wash room.

Jazz chuckled in amusement as he carried Bluestreak away and proceeded to dry him as he took the sparkling back to the infant's room hoping that he might be able to finally put Bluestreak down for the night so he could spend the rest of the evening with Prowl, although he had a feeling his mate was more than ready to head into recharge not that he would complain, Bluestreak had certainly been more than a handful than he usually was that day. He deftly dried the infant sat in his arms before reaching for the bottle of warm special brewed energon he had prepared earlier and offered it to the sparkling hoping not to have a repeat of earlier. Bluestreak keened hungrily for it once the bottle appeared in his view and wrapped his diminutive hands around it as he guzzled down the glowing pink liquid.

The saboteur began humming a tune as he wandered aimlessly around the sparkling's room whilst Bluestreak finished off his bottle and settled completely against his spark carrier's chassis to fall into recharge. Jazz continued to rock him and sing to him until he was completely sure his infant was all the way into recharge before carefully depositing him inside of his crib and tucking the fluffy blue blanket around his small frame. Bluestreak protested at being swaddled so much and freed one of his arms and rested one of his clenched fists up near his chin before settling back into recharge. The Porsche smiled before gently smoothing a hand over his sparkling's helm before making his way toward the doorway of the room, he turned out the light leaving the room lit by the small mobile which was softly producing music and displaying various colours and shapes and projecting them onto the ceiling.

The saboteur stepped out into the main living quarters just as Prowl exited from the wash rack and could tell from looking his bond-mate over that he was exhausted, the Datsun's door wings wilted to the point they were almost folding against his back and his usual stiff and formal posture was all but a shadow as the events of the day finally weighed him down. The tactician smiled when he saw his mate and made his way across before he peered into the room and could just barely make out Bluestreak settled into his crib. Jazz watched as his mate disappeared into the room to bode their infant good night before trudging wearily back out again.

"Come on love." The saboteur said as he gripped his black and white counterpart's hands and led him to their own sleeping quarters, he pulled him across to their berth before they settled themselves upon it. The tactician vented a sigh from his intakes as he was finally able to release the tension from his frame "had a bad day I take it?" The Porsche inquired as he traced lazy circles near Prowl's left audio receptor.

"Try having the twins, a paranoid security director, a bot with suicidal tendencies and rampaging Dinobots try your patience." Prowl responded, his words becoming slurred with the onset of recharge, his overtaxed systems finally demanding the rest that they needed, Jazz chuckled as he smoothed the back of his fingers along his mate's right cheek watching as it slowly started to lull him into recharge.

"You know you're gonna have to explain ta Carly about what happened to the pack of Oreo's if she comes lookin' for them." The saboteur told him with a smile upon his lip components. Prowl made a small noise at being reminded of the destruction Bluestreak had caused to the box and its contents he had intended to return to the human female the next time he saw her.

"Thank you for reminding me." The Datsun said which earned him a small chuckle from his bond-mate.

"Rest love." He told him, Prowl more than happily obliged as he rested his head upon the saboteur's left shoulder and powered down his systems before slipping into recharge, Jazz listened to his mate's systems cycle in their rest mode for a little while longer before he smiled lightly as he shuttered his own optics and began powering his own systems down for recharge.

* * * * * * * * * *

Read and review!


End file.
